We can only fall
by Staticque
Summary: Relation Kakashi et Sasuke père/fils. "Parmi ces désespoirs demeurait celui d'un homme courageux qui avait délibérément voué sa vie solitaire au sourire d'un unique enfant, un garçon plus froid et fragile que les flocons bientôt amenés : Uchiha Sasuke."


**"**_Parce que l'océan n'a pas de fond... Parce que l'eau a gelé au-dessus de nous... Parce que la mer est cruelle et les chants des sirènes trompeurs... Parce que nous ne pouvons nous débattre..._

_Nous sombrons dans cette eau glacée où le noir nous enveloppe et nous consume. Nous brûlons dans cette obscurité qui nous arrache jusqu'à l'âme._

_Because of our weakness, we can only fall._**", de Rinne Maru YoupinY. **

**http:/www. /u/2593824/ Rinne_Maru_YoupinY **(enlevez les espaces pour accéder à son profil).

* * *

><p><strong><strong>A<strong> **travers l'engouement coloré dont l'automne abreuvait ses spectateurs se cachaient les plus profondes détresses, identiques aux petits souvenirs semés par-delà le vent, jetés au beau milieu des paquets bruns et orangés germant sous les feuilles tombées. Parmi ces innombrables désespoirs demeurait celui d'un homme courageux qui avait voué sa vie solitaire au sourire d'un unique enfant, un garçon plus froid et fragile que les flocons bientôt amenés : _Uchiha Sasuke._  
>Le visage blême de ce maigre être, pupille depuis l'assassinat de son entière famille, laissait transparaître l'astreignante peine qui nourrissait copieusement son mal. Depuis de nombreuses années, son corps ainsi que son âme s'asséchaient douloureusement, déshydratés au quotidien par les différents revers d'une maladie inépuisable. Ce n'était pas chose que l'on pouvait voir, ni guérir. C'était une écorchure béante, empoisonnée, un sentiment incompris et dévorant qui ravageait sa santé et qui, depuis peu, le privait en définitif d'une autonomie pourtant ardemment désirée. Cet homme, qui voyait ses habitudes se faire inlassablement dompter, s'appelait <em>Hatake Kakashi<em>. Il n'était qu'un banal professeur d'histoire, subissant les contrecoups de l'amour inconditionnel qu'il entretenait à l'égard d'un orphelin malade dont les yeux noirs, gorgés de tumultes incompréhensifs pour ceux qui n'éprouvaient pas sa douleur féroce, semblaient aussi évasifs qu'un reflet sur l'eau.  
>Peut-être était-ce seulement la faute du froid hivernal qui venait tout juste de s'abattre sur l'archipel glacé, mais, en ce soir venteux, l'insoutenable pressentiment que cette situation bancale allait enfin s'achever refusait de le quitter, l'abandonnant à un malaise vivement prononcé.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>lors que je dépassai de l'extérieur les murs blancs qui fractionnaient la terne chambre du jeune garçon, une abondante répulsion m'assaillit, faute à l'image la plus désolante qui ne me fut jamais donnée de voir. Face à moi, des cheveux sombres et secs avachis contre un front livide, des paupières gonflées sous les plissements excessifs que la lumière pourtant ténue exerçait sur elles, des lèvres gercées et rougies par les morsures que des dents faibles leur imposaient, des muscles - des os – traversant bientôt la chair blafarde qui peinait à les couvrir...  
>Une ostensible odeur de mort gonflait l'air. Et sous son apparence invisible, elle me crevait les narines.<p>

« Sasuke, je t'ai ramené les médicaments que le médecin t'a prescrits. »  
>Mes mots avaient percés le silence figé comme le bec d'un aigle éventrait sa proie. Se mouvant alors dans une lenteur bouleversante, il fit rouler son regard sépulcral qui demeurait fixé un peu plus chaque jour à la grande fenêtre voilée dont il ne connaissait plus l'autre côté, et l'apposa sans stabilité vers moi, adulte solidement bâti. Sa bouche sèche s'élargit très peu pour n'émettre que l'usité soupir rauque significatif d'un désintérêt profond. En réaction de celui-ci, je me déchargeai d'une question qui me chatouillait la gorge, malgré le fait que j'avais déjà connaissance de la réponse :<br>« Comment te sens-tu, aujourd'hui ? »  
>Un vague rictus sarcastique traversa sa mine démantelée. Il énonça quatre mots :<br>« Pas mieux qu'hier. »  
>Effectivement, ceci était la même réplique stérile que j'entendais inlassablement. Quotidien insipide et cruel.<p>

J'avançai à pas feutrés jusqu'au grand lit de bois à moitié vide, m'installai devant lui sur la petite chaise en osier qui n'avait pas été remuée depuis trop longtemps. D'un mouvement décousu et machinal que j'avais effectué maintes et maintes fois je délaissai mon sac de remèdes plus néfastes qu'efficaces sur la table de chevet exiguë, puis questionnai derechef mon garçon, lui provoquant un petit sourire sombre :  
>« Tu as pu dormir un peu ?<br>- Je dormirai bien assez dans peu de temps. »  
>Mes nerfs en tressaillirent. Discrètement, ils remuèrent chaque parcelle complexe de mon être. Je ne pus rétorquer quoique ce soit vis-à-vis de cette détermination, qu'elle soit de l'ordre d'un remarquable courage ou d'un concevable abandon. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, même essayer d'atteindre une quelconque lueur d'espoir : celle-là était déjà engloutie par les ténèbres, et je le savais parfaitement bien. Tout deux nous le savions parfaitement bien.<br>Alors sans prendre compte de la tristesse cuisante qu'attisèrent en mon cœur lésé ces paroles crues, je poursuivis :  
>« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?<br>- Oui. Une seule. »  
>Je ne me serais douté de ce dont il quémandait la présence, et en fus fort surpris. Premièrement, je cru devoir attendre une explication et patientai alors pour un éclat de voix, ne voyant qu'après un temps sa frêle main dessiner de timides mouvements d'invitation, posée sur l'espace immaculé qui nous séparait. Jamais il ne lui était arrivé de me tendre ses doigts. Jamais il n'avait accepté la moindre étreinte. Jamais.<br>S'il en devenait le nécessiteux c'était pour quelques funestes significations.

Tout en ravalant mon angoisse éminente due à cette effrayante vérité, je remuai pour compresser l'étroite paume claire et gelée sous la mienne, ample et brûlante d'affection. Quelques anges silencieux glissèrent au gré de ce geste tendre, aussi rassurant qu'insolite, mais je jugeai en premier lieu la sérénité qui s'était abattue sur nous maladroite, et pour la briser, en survolant des iris la bibliothèque remplie de livres que j'avais narrés à Sasuke tant de fois au point d'avoir cessé de les relever, je marmonnai :  
>« Tu as envie que je te lise quelque chose ? »<br>- Je ne suis plus un enfant... souffla le concerné sans conviction, le crâne émaillé de vide avalé par son gros coussin crème.  
>- Tu es un enfant, contestai-je en revenant sur son visage autrefois rebondi.<br>- C'est faux.  
>- Un garçon de douze ans est un enfant.<br>- Je ne suis pas un enfant.  
>- Tu n'as pas douze ans ?<br>- Si.  
>- Alors tu es un enfant. »<br>Manifestement amusé, l' « enfant » laissa résonner un faible rire étranglé entre sa gorge sèche qui fut aussitôt suivit d'une violente toux grasse, s'achevant dans de douloureux crachins sanglants. Ceci était presque devenu un terne pli, un malheur quotidien que l'on se devait de gérer avec le plus de dignité possible. Pourtant, malgré cela, l'anéantissement que ces déboires provoquaient chez moi ne s'amenuisait point. Il prospérait au contraire royalement.

Je laissai couler quelques instants pour que mon petit puisse ralentir sa respiration encombrée, puis me chargeai de nettoyer précautionneusement ses lèvres gercées à l'aide d'un morceau de chiffe. J'eu face à lui la morose impression de voir en ses prunelles grisâtres le redoutable gouffre insondable, celui qui ne cessait de s'approfondir encore et encore, au fil des jours lugubres et des heures maussades.  
>« C'est bon, ça va, râla-t-il d'une voix sourde en me repoussant avec une peine affligeante. »<br>Lâchant un soupir effacé, je me rassis. Je reposai le tissu sur la surface plane la plus proche, puis entrelaçai derechef mes longs doigts aux siens, suivant sa volonté.

Après ces derniers mouvements, d'insaisissables secondes plus lentes qu'une brise ou plusieurs interminables minutes aussi courtes que l'allégresse dont la signification m'était bien vague traversèrent à nouveau notre paisible moment d'émouvante proximité. Je ne l'interrompis point. J'étais presque bien, touchant sa chair ouatée, tiède d'une vie dolente.  
>Mais passé cette illusoire béatitude, j'eu brusquement l'inquiétante et incroyable impression de voir ses paupières ouvertes s'embrumer de larmes. Affolé et ne sachant que dire, fort inaccoutumé à ce genre de sentiment étrange, je poursuivis mon étude silencieuse, moins agréable, jusqu'à ce qu'une rare pluie translucide s'écroulât timidement sur l'oreiller, suivit d'un petit souffle tressautant d'épuisement.<p>

Je ne l'avais pas vu pleurer depuis cinq longues années, depuis le premier jour où je l'avais rencontré après la perte de sa famille, tuée par une brute jamais dévoilée ni emprisonnée. Cet homme s'en était tiré à si bon compte pour avoir asservir à de telles horreurs un être aussi pur que Sasuke et, sans l'avoir même connu, je l'abominais avec une virulence sans égale. En réalité, j'avais toujours songé que si sa maladie avait une origine précise, elle était probablement là.  
>Cherchant encore mes mots, je trouvai néanmoins par où commencer :<br>« Que se passe-t-il, Sasuke ? questionnai-je donc doucement, pressant un peu plus ma main dans la sienne. »  
>Il lui fallut autant de temps que moi avant d'entreprendre de parler. Lorsqu'il commença, ce fut d'un ton faible et chevrotant :<br>- Quand je tombais malade... avant... »  
>Il déglutit tout de suite bruyamment, laissant partir d'autres pleurs moites sur les courbes minces de son visage.<br>« Itachi venait dans ma chambre et il s'asseyait comme toi, devant mon lit... Je lui disais de partir, qu'il allait être malade lui aussi, mais il me répondait que non, il me répondait que même si c'était le cas, c'était une bonne chose... »  
>Un caustique sanglot l'étouffa et lui provoqua une nouvelle quinte, moins brutale, mais qui me blessa rien que de par le son brut qu'elle m'imposa. Immédiatement, ma gorge s'étriqua, m'acculant à lutter contre des pleurs chargés qui paraissaient monter telle une puissante nausée.<br>« Parce que comme ça, il pourrait prendre mon mal, il m'en débarrasserait, parce qu'il était mon grand frère... Parce que c'était son rôle... Parce qu'il... Parce qu'il m'aimait et qu'il voulait que je sois bien... Il voulait que je... guérisse pour qu'on puisse encore jouer ensemble... »  
>Le corps décharné, frémissant de rapides hoquets incisifs, et le visage rougeoyant d'une mauvaise fièvre croissante ainsi que de nombreuses gouttes amères, il avait rarement eut l'air si vulnérable. La faiblesse qui miroitait dans chacun de ses aspects éteints me possédait fortement, je restais silencieux et immobile face à la peine qui m'envahissait.<p>

Impuissant, bien que mon réel désir fût de serrer contre moi cet être chétif que j'aimais plus fort que ma propre existence... Impuissant, malgré le fait que je voulais lui insuffler l'essence même de ma vitalité pour enfin lui permettre la guérison... Impuissant, quoique j'aspirais à détruire l'âme du barbare qui avait osé apposer ses mains sales sur sa vie... Impuissant, voilà ce à quoi ma situation se résumait. J'étais faible et impuissant devant son agonie dramatiquement lente.

Après quelques autres spasmes larmoyants et difficiles, il articula, me faisant réagir en sursaut alors que je m'étais égaré sur le chemin de mes pensées :  
>« Il faut que tu me laisses...<br>- De quoi parles-tu ? »  
>Ses sourcils bruns s'arquèrent davantage dans une mine de supplice :<br>« Laisses-moi partir... »  
>Je ne compris point, la signification de cette phrase chagrinée n'incendiant pas mon esprit confus immédiatement. Il me fallut quelques secondes. Je gardai un air bilieux, puis, lorsque je fus alerte et compris enfin ses paroles, telle une déconnexion fatale, mon cœur s'arrêta de saisissement, me laissant tout simplement asthénique.<p>

Son trépas était sa dernière échappatoire.

Seigneur, qu'avions-nous donc fait de si tragique pour avoir à endurer de telles épreuves ?

« Je veux retrouver mon grand frère, sanglota mon petit garçon, serrant mes doigts d'un geste tremblant. Je veux revoir ma maman... Je veux... arrêter de souffrir... »  
>Toutes ces syllabes, toutes ses lettres à présent bien claires défoncèrent une par une ma constance sévère, brûlant les infimes particules restantes de mon âme déjà achevée.<br>« Arrête... parvins-je à lâcher, fermant les yeux, comme si cela m'empêcherait de voir la réalité. Par pitié, Sasuke, tais-toi...  
>- S'il-te-plait... »<br>Je ne pouvais rien gérer. Je n'étais que le spectateur de cette funeste pièce dont le protagoniste m'inondait d'angoisse. Encore. Et encore.  
>« Je ne veux plus vivre, laisse-moi mourir, s'il-te-plait... implora-t-il en agrippant mon habit de coton. »<br>Je n'allais pas tenir davantage.  
>« S'il-te-plait... ! »<br>Les idées brassées par mon tourment, j'explosai soudainement :  
>« Tais-toi ! hurlai-je en sciant l'air de ma main pour briser l'étreinte que j'avais. Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?<br>- Je veux mourir ! continua-t-il, froissant son oreiller dans ses mains. »  
>A deux doigts de le frapper, je me contentai de crier :<br>- La ferme ! Arrête ça... ! »  
>Le ton que je venais d'adopter ainsi que mes envies de violences me firent péniblement comprendre que j'étais sur le point moi aussi de me briser d'émotion, m'incitant à me calmer.<br>Je glissai hâtivement mes paumes sur mon visage pour tenter d'apaiser mes élans de fureur et constatai sans bruit qu'elles en ressortirent humides.  
>« Arrête de dire ça... répétai-je, la mâchoire alourdie par le poids de mes mots. »<p>

C'était terminé. Et j'avais tellement peur. J'étais ravagé par l'orage, les cyclones de réflexions froides m'engloutissant. Je ne pouvais appréhender la vérité, je ne voulais pas l'accepter, je ne voulais pas m'y fier. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'abandonne.

Un temps sinistre passa, entrecoupé de gémissements stridents et de soupirs pénétrants.  
>J'avais doucement retrouvé mes esprits et mon attention, constamment en équilibre sur un mince fil de lin. Après un second instant, il fit lentement réentendre sa voix éraillée et engorgée d'une touchante culpabilité :<br>« Pardonne-moi. »  
>Mes battements s'accéléraient. Je comprenais en partie pourquoi. Le fait de l'entendre parler m'accordait toujours cette distante sensation qu'un horizon édulcoré et chatoyant pouvait éventuellement nous tendre ses bras déployés. C'était un songe ridicule, une utopie de faible niveau que je me devais de frapper, anéantir. Indéfiniment, s'il le fallait...<p>

Je gardai un peu ma vision rivée sur le sol sobre, traversé par les regrets et les déceptions, les nostalgies d'un temps meilleur et les mélancolies des jours futurs, avant de relever le regard sur lui, sur sa petite carcasse froissée et dévastée par la vie. Ironique, si l'on savait que c'était plutôt sa mort qui l'annihilait à un rythme plus que consternant.  
>Je lui souris paisiblement à travers la vapeur de peur et d'affliction qui couvrait ma vue, reprenant avec délicatesse la main crispée que j'avais honteusement rejetée sous l'effet de la colère.<br>« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sasuke, assurai-je d'un ton plus triste que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner... »  
>J'essuyai négligemment mon visage d'un mouvement vif, puis dénouai ses doigts au gré des miens, jouai impulsivement avec eux.<br>« C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. »  
>Il secoua gravement la tête tout en épongeant de nouvelles larmes dans son pyjama terni.<br>« Je suis fatigué... »  
>Je me levai du siège raide et allai m'assoir sur la couette épaisse, plus près de lui, tout en gardant avidement ses poignets pressés contre moi.<br>« Je n'ai pas... envie de te perde, Sasuke, admis-je avec difficulté, retenant des sanglots. Je... »  
>J'avalai la salive qui paraissait s'assécher dans ma bouche, alors que mes rétines s'humidifiaient, débordaient, submergeaient.<br>« ... t'aime. »  
>C'était une phrase corrosive que je n'avais que rarement prononcée au cours de ma route désenchantée, une phrase qui démontait ma fierté importante et ma force considérable, mais que je savais désormais capitale. C'était l'ultime occasion de lui dire, de lui démontrer tout l'amour que j'avais à son égard, car il était le genre de personne à refuser la tendresse et l'attachement, à demeurer convaincu jusqu'à son trépas que la possibilité qu'il puisse être aimé de quelqu'un n'était qu'une chimère fielleuse. Mais je ne pouvais le négliger dans cette ignorance.<br>« Si c'est vrai... alors tu devrais accepter... Tu devrais accepter que je veuille mourir... Parce que je vais mourir, précisa-t-il dans un timbre creux. Et tu sais bien à quel point j'ai mal... »  
>Oui, je le savais. M'imaginant toujours la douleur qui devait posséder inlassablement mon enfant, j'y songeai une fois de trop et ne pus tenir davantage. Soudain, un pleur tranchant brisa mon attitude droite, m'astreignant à détourner aussitôt le regard. De lourdes larmes qui semblaient provenir des profondeurs houleuses de mon âme torturée se mirent à dévaler mon visage livide, plus aucun barrage n'était capable de les contenir. Même la paume écrasant mes lèvres ne pouvait faire taire mes émotions, martelant mes tympans sans que je ne puisse y faire quelque chose.<br>« Je ne supporte plus de te voir pleurer à chacune de mes rechutes... ahana alors Sasuke. Je ne supporte plus la solitude que je t'impose par ma présence... Je ne supporte plus de te voir souffrir indéfiniment à cause de moi... Pourquoi tu ne m'abandonnes pas ? Ne gâche plus ta vie à cause de la mienne, je t'en supplie... »  
>A l'entente de ces nouvelles paroles découragées et naïves, mon accablement battant s'unifia d'une vive rage qui m'empoigna le ventre. Suivant un profond élan de nervosité, je relevai mes yeux boursouflés et affronta ceux de l'enfant.<br>« Je ne l'ai jamais gâchée, jurai-je durement. »  
>Néanmoins, devant sa mine consternée, mon irritation ne trouva déjà plus mot. J'étais à nouveau faible et impuissant.<p>

Je relâchai l'air bloqué dans mes poumons et me penchai sur lui pour déposer contre son front exsangue un baiser aussi léger qu'un pétale, puis caressai doucement sa joue opaline mais rougie de ses chagrins sous quelques doigts libres.  
>« Sasuke, susurrai-je d'un timbre chancelant. Jamais, jamais je ne te laisserai seul... Tu m'entends ? Où que tu t'en ailles, où que tu disparaisses, je ne te laisserai jamais tout seul... »<br>Je le relevai péniblement près de moi et enlaçai largement ses frêles épaules de mes bras robustes. L'enveloppant, idem à une toile de protection. Il se blottit silencieusement contre moi, saisissant mon vêtement sous ses petits doigts blancs.  
>« Je... t'aime, l'entendis-je souffler d'une voix effacée.<br>- Moi aussi, mon ange. Je t'aime, répétai-je en me cachant dans ses mèches de jais, cousues sauvagement de part et d'autre de mon nez humide. »  
>Je ne pouvais plus demeurer sur cette Terre. Pas sans lui pour me guider et me soutenir aux travers des nuits sans lumière. Cela m'était tout simplement impensable. Mon existence avant lui n'était que vacuité. Mon existence après lui ne pourrait être que vacuité également. Seul du vide, seul du néant. Un monde aride, dans lequel je serais condamné à errer seul et triste jusqu'à la fin de mes jours atroces... Je ne pouvais plus demeurer sur cette Terre, non.<p>

Quelques gémissements réprimés tremblèrent fortement contre ma poitrine encore battante.  
>« Tu resteras avec moi ? pleura-t-il brutalement en s'accrochant plus rudement, les phalanges brisées autour de mon dos solide. Tu me promets ...? »<p>

_Quelque soit le passage tortueux qui nous attend..._

Même si je craignais de disloquer ses os souffreteux, je l'imitai et comprimai ses membres menus contre les miens.  
>« <em>Je te le promets, Sasuke.<em> »  
>Déposant un baiser moite contre son cou laiteux, je rétrécis l'espace entre nos deux corps sanglotant qui, bientôt, s'émietteraient ensemble portés par la fraîche brise nocturne de l'arrière-saison.<p>

Et, dans l'attente de sceller nos palpitations évidées en cette grandiose vacance, j'espérai une dernière fois que l'éther berce nos poussières jusqu'aux étoiles.

_... Ensemble. Noyons-nous dans les tréfonds du firmament._


End file.
